1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to surfboards, in general, and to a manually propelled surfboard, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known surfboards or similar devices available on the market today. The interest in this type of device has increased steadily over the years, especially with the advent of financially rewarding competitions and the like. Surfboarding, as a sport, has triggered the advent of new and different designs, such as the "boogie board" and the like.
These boards provide various types of enjoyment and sporting activity. In addition, the boards are used in providing various kinds of exercise for the user. However, many surfboard users do not have the appropriate or requisite skill to use the surfboard in the ultimate manner, i.e., surfing. On the other hand, many people desire to use surfboards in obtaining exercise in an aquatic environment. In addition, even those who are relatively skillful still find it necessary or desirable to paddle the surfboard from one location to another in search of a suitable wave or a suitable location for using the surfboard. In this case, the user merely sits or lies on the surfboard and paddles with his/her hands. However, this is an extraordinarily slow and inefficient method of manuever or manipulation.
Of course, mobility can be obtained by adding a sail or the like, but the surfboard then becomes virtually unusable for surfing activities. Consequently, new designs in the area of surfboards are highly desirable.